


Sleeping Beauties

by theSapphireSky



Series: The Rosie Story [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Rosie Story, F/M, sweet enough to rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: It's Molly's turn to babysit Rosie at Baker Street.





	

Molly knew she should have offered to babysit Rosie at her own flat. Not Baker Street.

Thus far, the afternoon with her goddaughter had gone swimmingly. They’d played games, then Rosie had insisted on doing Molly’s hair, resulting in a very ridiculous and lopsided updo that Molly hadn’t the heart to undo. After a snack and a cuddle while watching some telly, it was time for Rosie’s nap.

And the feisty three-year-old was an expert negotiator. There were no tears or crying. No, there was no doubt this little girl was the daughter of Mary Morstan.

Which is how Molly found herself laying in Sherlock’s bed five minutes later, Rosie smiling smugly as she curled into Molly’s side and closed her eyes obediently.

Blushing, Molly tried not to think about Sherlock sleeping in this same bed.

Thank goodness he and John were out on a case, most likely until the morning, and wouldn’t find the two of them laying there like Goldilocks trying out the bed.

Even if this one was just perfect.

Soft and supportive. Huge, especially to her petite frame. The sheets were probably a higher thread count than all of hers combined. And the pillows…

They smelled of Sherlock.

Against her will, Molly found herself getting sleepy. She had intended to stay just until Rosie fell asleep and then slip out.

But surrounded by Sherlock’s scent, Rosie’s warmth pressed against her side, she closed her eyes and fell into oblivion, a smile on her lips.

oOo

Sherlock climbed the stairs quietly. It wouldn’t do to wake Rosie from her afternoon nap. She had her father’s temper when she was tired.

Passing the landing to his rooms, he peered inside but didn’t see a sign of Molly. So he continued up to John’s level and opened the door to Rosie’s room, expecting to see his goddaughter sleeping away while Molly read in the chair beside the bed.

But it was empty.

A measure of panic caused his heart to begin to race and he hastened back down to the lounge.

No signs of struggle. Molly’s bag and coat were hanging over a kitchen chair.

His eyes swept to his bedroom. The door was open.

Frowning, Sherlock walked down the hall and pressed his hand against the door, pushing it open.

Curled up together on his bed, Rosie and Molly had fallen asleep.

He stared at the sight. Instead of the expected feeling of intrusion, a warm contentment swept over him. It felt… right.

Shrugging out of his Belstaff, he let it drop to the floor and carefully lowered himself onto the bed. He slotted himself behind Molly and breathed out a deep sigh, feeling the adrenaline of the case wearing off.

As he breathed in the scent of Molly’s shampoo and gentle perfume, he smiled and closed his eyes.

oOo

**Twenty Minutes Later**

John grumbled as he climbed the stairs to 221B. Once again, Sherlock had run off after solving the case, leaving John to answer Lestrade’s questions and then find his own way home.

He would give Sherlock a piece of his mind before relieving Molly and waking Rosie from her afternoon nap.

Finding the lounge and kitchen empty, John strode into Sherlock’s bedroom and stopped short.

Sherlock was already deeply asleep, his arm wrapped around Molly Hooper’s waist and his face buried in her neck. Molly was also asleep and in her arms was Rosie, who had just woken up and was looking at her godparents with a cheeky smile. She looked up at him and giggled.

Just like her mother.

John tried not to stare at the sight of Sherlock spooning his pathologist and instead quietly rounded the bed and picked Rosie up.

His daughter was beside herself with glee and as soon as he shut the door behind them, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. ‘Is Auntie Molly gonna marry Uncle Sherlock now? Can I be flower girl! Will you be the bestest man?! Does Auntie Molly get to wear a pretty dress?! Can I get one, too? Will they have babies-’

Overwhelmed, John didn’t know the answer to any of those questions and just tried to process it all. But Rosie wasn’t paying attention to him anyway and by the time John set her down on the play rug in her bedroom, she had named four of her future Holmes cousins.

oOo

Back in Sherlock’s bedroom, the sound of Rosie’s eager questions had roused Sherlock from his slumber. He lifted his head and looked down at the still sleeping Molly.

_Yes,_ he thought with a smile as he laid his head back down and pulled Molly closer. _Rosie will make a wonderful flower girl._


End file.
